The Familiar Taste
by pearlgirl720
Summary: Kasumi wasnts Hikari out of the way so she can have Satoshi. WHen Kasumi does soemthing terrible can Haruka save Hikari in time? Rated T Pearlshipping


**Hey guys! This is my new story, the idea poped into my head and i had to get it out! i liked the idea for this story so now that ive written it, it shoudl have more chapters. I wrote this kinda fast but im still lovin it!**

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN POKEMON *grrr***

**See you at the bottom! :) Enjoy!**

The fiery red head snickered in pleasure. Her plan was soon to take action. The devious psychotic plan that would help her get what she always wanted. Satoshi would be all hers and that weak little bluenette would suffer a terrible fate. She needed two more things to complete the concoction. She grabbed the two items roughly and while muttering to herself while added black rose petals and a pinch of salt. She took the bottle in her hands and held the green potion into the air.

"Yes! It is done," she exclaimed "That idiotic little Hikari won't know what hit her! And once she dies will be able to have Satoshi all to myself!" She laughed. On her way upstairs she shoved the bottle of green into her bright red backpack and went to finish getting ready. Hikari may be her best friend but she wanted Satoshi more than anything and she would DO anything to get him. After she was done with the bluenette nobody would even remember her existence and she would be left to suffer for 24 hours before the poison killed her.

Kasumi reached the school and saw her usual group of friends but Haruka, Hikari, and Satoshi weren't there. She walked over to the boys and girls and rocked back and forth on her heels. Shigeru was the first to notice her out of the group. Shuu, Kengo, and the others soon caught on the fact she was there and greeted her.

"Hey Kasumi!" Shigeru exclaimed holding a hand in the air. She nodded at him.

"Shigeru, where are Hikari, Satoshi and Haruka?" she blinked her eyes innocently. Shigeru tapped his chin for a moment before the light bulb went off in his head.

"Haruka stay home today and for Satoshi and Hikari…" he smirked and pointed. Kasumi turned her body to see Hikari pressed against the beige wall with Satoshi…making out. Their bodies were pressed together and even being as far away as they were you could hear them moaning. Anger boiled inside her like a volcano and she wanted to get the job done as fast as possible.

"I see…" she whispered. "Well better get to class!" she yelled from over her shoulder. Shigeru stood there flabbergasted for a moment before shrugging the whole thing off Kasumi was weird but defiantly cute.

At lunch Kasumi sat next to Hikari who sat next to Satoshi. She took the bottle out and started drinking the green liquid. Kasumi had planned this earlier and had drank another pink liquid that made her immune to the poison so she could put on her little 'act' for Hikari. The bluenette became curious of what her friend was drinking and spoke up.

"Kasumi, what is that you are drinking?" Hikari questioned. Kasumi smirked to herself. _'That's righ. This stupid little twit wouldn't ever guess what this is until she drinks it.' _

"You want to try some? It's delicious, it's my new herbal tea it tastes amazing!" Kasumi gloated. Hikari didn't have any water that day so she nodded at her friend. Kasumi pasted the bottle to Hikari who took a large gulp of it. Kasumi was so pleased with her work but Satoshi turned Hikari's way and saw the change in her.

Her eyes went from blue to red, her skin from pale to snow white, her body thin to a pencil, her hair blue to black. The beautiful bluenette was now a withered body. Hikari gasped for air and clutched her chest with her fist. Satoshi along with the rest of his friends gazed at Hikari with the expressions of scared, shocked, depressed and angry all in one. Satoshi's gaze met Kasumi's and his eyes turned bitter. But he had no time to giving Kasumi dirty looks his other half was dying. He picked her up and screamed her name several times.

"She's gone Satoshi, but don't worry I see a better girlfriend in your future." She snickered. Kasumi took out a pouch full of dust before anyone else could say or look at her or Hikari she let the dust fly out of the pouch. Everyone in the school besides Kasumi was knocked unconscious. Their memories erased, and ready to be tampered with by Kasumi.

Nobody would remember Hikari now and she would suffer much pain with in her next 24 hours of poisoned live, unless of course Haruka got in the way.

**The last sentence might have been my fave :) idk but Hikari had 24 hours to live! with Kasumi get away with it? find out! Please R&R! thanks!**


End file.
